This invention is related to the handling of particulate matter especially mixtures of particles and the classification of those particles into separate sizes.
Various commodities including metals and semiconductor materials are often available in mixtures of sizes and a grading method and apparatus are needed to separate desired size particles from smaller particles and larger particles. Often, there is a need to separate dust sized particles and heavy particles from a semiconductor product particle which is used as a seed particle for coating such as in a fluid bed apparatus.